The Fires of Heaven: Chapter 10
=Figs And Mice= Synopsis Elayne and Nynaeve are carried upstairs by Ronde Macura and Luci. They are almost completely paralyzed, and their thinking sluggish, as well as being unable to reach saidar. Luci is still afraid of them, but Mistress Macura leaves her in charge while she goes off to send a pigeon. Luci is instructed to give them another dose through a funnel whenever the hourglass empties--not enough to knock them unconscious, so that they may be able to walk when they are carried out. The first hourglass runs out, and they are just barely able to move, but Luci arrives and doses them before they can do anything. They keep struggling against the effects, to no avail. The hourglass runs out again; this time, when the door crashes open, it is Thom Merrilin, holding a knife to Luci's throat. Nynaeve asks him to help her up, and he walks her up and down the room while he explains how he and Juilin came after them. Juilin comes in with Mistress Macura a few minutes later. Elayne is still unable to stand, but Nynaeve is feeling a little bit better. Mistress Macura insists that she acted under orders from the White Tower. Nynaeve asks who gave her the orders, and when she won't talk, threatens her with Juilin. Juilin, rising to the occasion, alludes to some horribly refined torture, and Mistress Macura starts talking. She names Narenwin Barda as the Aes Sedai she is in contact with, and says that the Amyrlin Seat ordered Elayne taken into custody as a rogue Accepted. She denies being a Darkfriend or knowing of the Black Ajah. She says she sent a pigeon off to Narenwin, and was going to send the women off to Tar Valon in a wagon, drugged the whole way. They go downstairs, leaving the women tied up. Juilin explains to Elayne that he didn't have to go into details about the supposed torture, because their imaginations would come up with something much worse. Nynaeve pokes around the herbs in the kitchen, then swallows her pride and thanks Thom and Juilin for coming to their aid. They discuss the message from the White Tower, but don't have a clue what's really going on. Nynaeve suggests that they change their disguises, dyeing Elayne's hair, hiring a coach, and posing as two women with servants. The coach is acquired, Thom posing as a coachman and Juilin as a footman, and they ride out of Mardecin. They brush off some Whitecloaks, who decide not to make an issue of it. Therin Lugay, who was to take the women to Tar Valon, arrives and finds the women drugged into unconsciousness. After a brief struggle with his conscience, he decides to leave town with Mistress Macura's money. Later, after Ronde Macura regains consciousness, she sends another pigeon to Tar Valon, and then sends another one westward, where she has promised to send copies of all her messages. After she has gone, Avi Shendar, who keeps the pigeons for her, sends out yet another copy of the message to an unknown sender. Character list Appearing: *Avi Shendar *Elayne Trakand *Juilin Sandar *Luci *Nynaeve al'Meara *Ronde Macura *Skulker *Therin Lugay *Thomdril Merrilin Mentioned: *Lini *Marillin Gemalphin *Narenwin Barda *Noy Torvald *Siuan Sanche *Teran Terms Mentioned Places: *Altara *Amadicia *Amador *Andor *Mardecin *Murandy *Tar Valon *Tear *The Upriver Run Terms: *Accepted *Aes Sedai *Ajah *Amyrlin Seat *Black Ajah *Blue Ajah *Brown Ajah *Channeling *Darkfriend *Dreadlord *Forkroot *Green Ajah *Healing *Last Battle *Light *One Power *Questioner *Red Ajah *''saidar'' *''saidin'' *Trolloc *Trolloc Wars *True Source *Whitecloak *White Tower *Wisdom *Yellow Ajah Plot Points #Ronde Macura is sending out messages not only to Narenwin Barda, but also someone to the east--one of the Black Ajah in Tanchico? #Avi Shendar is spying for someone else entirely. #Nynaeve and Elayne think that it's Siuan Sanche who wanted Elayne in custody, not knowing she is no longer Amyrlin. 5.10